


Reconnection

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: 24
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Day 7, Jack and Tony reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> A [Chinese version](http://silvenyszmanda.blog126.fc2.com/blog-entry-31.html) is now available! Thank you to Silveny for the translation!

Jack and Tony followed Bill Buchanan up the stairs and down a long hallway on the second floor of his home. "Sorry you have to share the spare room, but it's all I have," Bill called over his shoulder.

"That's fine," Jack said. "That's great."

"As long as there's a bed, I'm good," Tony added.

The three men stopped at a closed door at the end of the hall. Bill looked wearily at Jack and Tony. "You two get some rest, I'll keep the feds and the DoJ away. They can wait a few more hours before they start your debriefings."

"Thanks Bill, for putting us up," Jack said. "Hope it's not an inconvenience."

"Not at all; you're welcome. Bathroom's through there." With that Bill left.

Jack and Tony watched Bill walk down the hallway until he disappeared, then turned to look at each other. Tony looked as beat as Jack felt. The last 24 hours had been fucking hell. All Jack wanted was to collapse and shut down for a while--he'd endured too much, too fast, too much dirt and blood and grief today. They both had.

Jack entered the bedroom first, Tony following. They both kicked their shoes off and dropped their jackets on the chair by the door. Before Jack could say anything, Tony passed him right by, heading straight to the bath.

"I'm taking a shower."

Left alone in the middle of the room, Jack wiped his face tiredly and looked around. He eyed the king-sized bed in the corner, with its thick pillows and smooth cotton duvet, silently inviting. He could have fallen face-down on it and crashed right there for another 24 hours. He had half a mind to do it.

But he couldn't deny the unspoken invitation in Tony's voice, either. _Come join me._ Jack could smell the dirt, gun grease and sweat on his clothes, feel the grit in the creases of his skin, the ache of muscles constantly over-exerted.

The promise of hot water sounded good. Jack's exhaustion ran bone-deep, but sleep could wait an hour longer. He really didn't want to be alone right now with just his own thoughts for company.

Not to mention that he still felt a little blown out of the water about Tony Almeida, no longer dead, but alive and solid and real.

Tony, his back toward him, had already stripped except for his socks when Jack opened the door. Even bent over, Jack saw how much Tony had changed physically over the past few years, in the bulked-up shoulders and legs, the more hardened edges of his posture. So different, though his easy cat-like grace as he straightened and turned towards Jack was the same as he remembered.

As was the shattered look of need on Tony's face, and his already-stiff cock pointing out from him.

Jack stared openly, still standing in the threshold. The sight of Tony's cock, arcing up against his belly, triggered memories of the times before when they'd turned to each other, desperate for comfort, relief, release at the end of long, agonizing days--the echoes Jack had shut down a long time ago out of self-preservation.

Dammit if his own cock didn't throb in reply.

God, he wanted--

Still. He met Tony's dark, hooded gaze. "Maybe we should wait, Tony," Jack said. "We're both exhausted. We can grab some sleep first--"

Tony's eyes slid down to the growing bulge in Jack's jeans and back up again. "This may be our only chance," he said softly. "I don't want to wait."

"Listen, I know, but--"

"Neither do you." He nodded at Jack's crotch. "Or you wouldn't be here."

Jack's mouth twitched. "Got me there," he said with a half-smile. Despite everything, the day had given Tony back to him, and that alone was enough.

Tony stepped back, letting Jack enter. As soon as Jack closed the door, Tony pushed Jack against it, seizing his head and kissing him roughly. The unfamiliar stubble of Tony's beard rasped against Jack's skin, but it was Tony's lips that mattered, the pressure of them as Jack forced his mouth open and plunged his tongue inside.

Their tongues twined and fought as Jack grabbed Tony's ass and pulled their hips flush together. He worked his thigh in between Tony's, groaning into his mouth as they ground against each other. He squeezed Tony's ass, his mind reeling with sensation, the mashing of their lips, the taste of Tony's mouth and skin, the firm flesh under Jack's palms and fingers as they began to roam Tony's back and sides.

Jack's head slammed onto the door with a thud when Tony broke the kiss to lick down and up his throat, along his jaw and up to his ear; the cooling saliva felt like fire, a paradox that Jack might have wondered about if he wasn't clutching Tony's ass again, reaching in between them to stroke his cock. God, so heavy, hot, familiar, slick between his fingers, and the buzz of Tony's growl against his collarbone shot straight downwards, making his jeans too goddamn tight to bear.

It was then Jack knew they weren't going to make it into the shower. He didn't care.

Tony drew back, pressing Jack's cock hard through his straining jeans, and Jack moaned with the touch. One last, devouring kiss and Tony slowly dropped to his knees, reaching up to smooth his palms over Jack's shoulders, chest and belly through his T-shirt, tweaking Jack's nipples through the cotton. When Tony reached the hemline, he rucked the shirt up, unzipped and pushed the jeans and underwear down to Jack's ankles; Jack sighed in relief as his cock freely jutted out. Tony nuzzled and tongued him from his navel downwards; Jack pulled the T-shirt over his head and flung it across the room, where it landed behind the toilet.

Tony looked up then, and he stilled when he saw Jack's chest with its silvery, criss-cross scars. "Holy Jesus," he whispered, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jack didn't answer; instead he gripped Tony's head and forced it down to his cock. If he said anything about it he'd break completely, and right now he just wanted to _feel_. And as if Tony heard, he drew Jack into his mouth with one long, hungry pull.

Tony sucked Jack greedily while Jack groaned and tilted his head back, scrabbling against the door for any sort of hold. God, he'd forgotten this, the wet heat of Tony's mouth engulfing him, the pressure of his lips gliding up and down his cock while his tongue swirled around the head. He grabbed Tony's head and began to rock his hips, feeling the pleasure build up at the base of his spine. Tony matched his rhythm effortlessly, and Jack soon realized he wasn't going to last long if Tony kept this up--it was too much, too fast, too goddamn _good_.

Then Tony reached around and grabbed Jack's ass, taking him in all the way down to the root. Jack felt his balls draw up in impending orgasm. He wanted to let go, Christ he wanted it, but--

"Tony, stop," he gasped, forcing himself back from the edge. "Not like this."

Tony looked up; their gazes met, then Tony slowly released him with a wet plop. "Okay," he rasped, drawing back and rising up.

Jack turned and bent over the front of the vanity, supporting himself on his arms, facing the mirror and rocking his hips in anticipation. In a haze he watched Tony reach blindly behind the shower door for a bottle of something, soap or shampoo or whatever, grinning as Tony knocked other bottles into the tub in his haste. He heard a cap flip open and a squelch of slippery liquid squeezing out; a sharp tang of citrus joined the grime and sweat and need already misting around them.

Then Jack gasped as a lubed finger slipped through his sphincter, probing him. Jack tried to relax against it, unused to its breadth; it had been so long, one finger inside him was almost too much already. Tony's cock would probably break him in half. He'd never wanted that so badly in his life.

"God, you're so tight," Tony murmured. "You sure about this--?"

He squirmed to help Tony open him up. "Yeah." He felt the burn of the second finger entering and relished it too, rocking himself back and forth on them. "Just do it."

Tony withdrew his fingers; Jack almost swore with the loss of pressure, but then the head of Tony's slick cock pressed against his anus and Jack hung his head, preparing himself--this pounding was gonna hurt. Tony gripped his hips and entered him with one smooth push and it was like being split wide open; Jack bit back a scream, concentrating instead on relaxing his muscles to accommodate the girth, on hearing Tony's long groan of pleasure as he slid home.

Tony stilled, his hand on Jack's back. "You all right?"

"Getting used to it," he replied through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. "It's okay. Keep going."

Tony began pumping in and out in a drawn-out, steady rhythm, using long, gentle strokes at first. Slowly, very slowly, the sting inside Jack dissipated as he stretched, and he welcomed the fullness. Looking in the mirror, Jack watched Tony fucking him, the beads of sweat trickling down his neck, the flush spreading over his face and chest, his lips parted and head thrown back, exposing his glistening throat.

"Fuck, Jack," Tony gasped between thrusts, "I've--missed--this."

Unable to speak, Jack reached back blindly to grab one of Tony's hands. He drew it up to the vanity and clutched it tightly as he arched back to meet Tony thrust for thrust. He'd missed this too, being fucked like this, Tony so thick and hard and close inside him. It didn't matter if Tony had changed because he'd changed too. There would be time to re-learn it all later; right now, only this kind of reconnection mattered, their panting in unison, the touch of skin. With that thought the remaining burning inside dissolved seamlessly into white-hot pleasure as Tony started banging against the sweet spot on his prostate.

Tony sped up, his grunting louder, and Jack finally let himself go, abandoning himself to the sensation of Tony reaming him, the slap of flesh on flesh, the sharp and musky smell of them mingling in the humid air. It didn't take long--when Jack knew Tony was close, he bore down, clenching his muscles to increase the pressure. Through the mirror, he watched Tony tense, then shudder and gasp as he shot his load and flooded Jack with his release.

Near-delirious with need now, Jack reached down to stroke himself, but Tony was already there squeezing. So Jack covered Tony's fingers with his and let Tony jerk him off, hard and fast and right, needing only a few strokes until Jack's thoughts blanked completely and he was bucking and coming over both their hands.

When Jack's spasms subsided, Tony rested against him, panting and leaning his forehead on Jack's shoulder. Jack supported both of them against the vanity, bearing down, not wanting to lose Tony's fullness inside him yet. He had never expected to feel it again; with the pending fallout from today, he well knew it might the last time he'd ever have it. By the way Tony squeezed his hand, he knew Tony was thinking the same thing.

But inevitably Jack felt Tony soften, and reluctantly he relaxed to let Tony pull out, though he still wasn't ready to let go. The sudden emptiness inside--the loss of warmth outside when Tony rose off of him--hurt in a different way. Jack forced it down, not wanting to think of why.

They turned to face each other; semen trickled down Jack's bare leg as he reached out to clap Tony's shoulder.

"Ready for that shower now?"

Tony's teeth flashed in a wan grin. "Yeah. Maybe a cold one."

Jack stiffly bent down to turn the water on. He wasn't going to be able to sit down for a few days, but the discomfort was nothing. The reason for it was everything. As long as it lasted, their reconnection was something to hold onto.

"After you."


End file.
